


A Wedding With Complications

by akwardcadabra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Animagus Sirius Black, Arguing, Brunches, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinners, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People Being Awesome, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Harry, Sad Draco Malfoy, Things Go Wrong, Weddings, Werewolf Remus Lupin, wedding ceremony, wedding weekend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's and Draco's wedding weekend. They planned to have their loved once celebrate with them.<br/>But things don't go as planned.</p><p>Prepare Arguments. Anger. Werewolfism. Potions. Jealousy. Padfoot. Pranks. Badgers. Vent Climbing. Crying. Comforting. Owls. Bets. Dancing. Insecurity. More Crying. Problems. Problem solving. A wedding. Laughing. Smiling. Unfortunate Events. And Happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding With Complications

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, if anyone wonders, what the original plan is:  
> The plan was to arrived at Thursday evening and have dinner together. Friday is for preparations. Saturday is the wedding and the afterparty. Sunday they all brunch together before leaving.
> 
> I just love writing big events going wrong in oh so many ways. So enjoy ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thursday evening and everyone arrives at the hotel the wedding is held in.   
> But things already start to go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wonders, what the hotel looked like. I took Castle Hill Inn, as an imagination. (It's were Robin and Barney marry in How I Met Your Mother. I imagined the hotel to look like that. So if you'd like to, you could just google it to know what I imagined. But you don't have to. :D  
> Enjoy ^^

“Draco, are you ready?“ asked Pansy.  
“Yes, I am.” Draco smiled happily “Okay, we can go find Harry.”  
“I’m so glad that you two are getting married. You were so obsesses with Harry the whole time.” Pansy laughed.  
“I know. I know.” Draco chuckled “You said that about a thousand times!”  
“I like how you and Harry just decided to not sleep in the same bed until the wedding and shop for your suits separately.”  
“Yeah. Harry told me that if the groom sees the other groom in his suit, before the wedding, it means bad luck. He insisted.” Draco rolled his eyes, but laughed.  
Pansy nodded “Well, but now we need to find him, so you can say hello to the relatives that came along.”

Draco nodded and was about to walk out of his room with Pansy, but Blaise interrupted her “Pansy, we need to pick up the present, remember?”  
“Ah yes. Sorry, Draco. You need to find him without out help.”  
The blond sighed “I guess, I’ll manage that.”  
Thus he went outside and down the hallway.

“Harry? Harry, where are you?!” He said, annoyed.   
Suddenly someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Sirius Black, behind whom there was standing Remus Lupin.  
“You looking for Harry?” Sirius asked.  
“Yes, we need to say hello to everyone and I don’t want to do it alone.”  
Remus nodded and smiled “Well, you already greeted us.”  
“Yes, I suppose so. Have you seen Harry? This git just left, when we arrived and was gone. Now I can’t find him.”

Sirius grinned “Are you going to wear dress?”  
“No?” Draco said “What would give you that ridiculous idea.”  
“I don’t know. You seem like the drama queen type of girl to me.” He laughed.  
Remus huffed and grabbed Sirius hand dragging him along “Stop it, Padfoot. Come on, Draco. I think I saw Harry.”  
Draco followed the two of them. They really were like an old married couple. Well, they were married, but not actually that old. Harry was very right on that one.

As they walked down the stairs, they bumped into Tonks.  
She smiled “Hey. Haven’t seen you at all, since I arrived two hours ago.”  
Remus smiled “Hello. Nice to see you again.”  
Remus and Tonks were best friends. He originally thought she’d be very mad, after they broke up, because he had found out he was in love with Sirius, but she was happy for him and not mad in the slightest. James had the suspicion, that she even planned on getting them together.

“You didn’t happen to see Harry, did you?” Remus asked her.  
“I think I saw him in the lobby.” She laughed “Or maybe it was James. I don’t know, even with James being older, they look so similar. Well, I need to go to my room and sort out what I’ll wear. Good luck.”  
Remus smiled and waved “Thanks.”

After she left, Sirius huffed “Unbelievable.”  
“What?” Draco asked confused.  
“She was flirting with you, Moony.”  
Said male rolled his eyes “Wasn’t! She was just being nice.”  
“Have you seen the way she looked at you? She is definitely in love with you.”  
“No. No she isn’t. You need to stop being so jealous.”  
Draco nodded “He’s right. They’re just friends. Now.. help me find Harry!”  
Sirius shook his head “All the same, I think you two spend too much time together.”  
“She is my friend!” Remus said, annoyed.  
“And I am your husband!” Sirius exclaimed.  
Remus let go of his hand “I can’t believe it!”

Draco sighed and watched, as they started to bicker like the married couple they are.  
He then proceeded to find Harry on his own.  
“Great. Tonks couldn’t tell Harry and James apart and Werewolf McWerewolf and his pet dog are fighting.” He muttered.

Suddenly he ran into someone “Oh for the love of- Hermione?”  
“Oh, hey Draco. Can’t find Harry?” She asked.  
“No and everyone I asked is little of a help!” He said annoyed.  
“Well, I could help you.” She smiled “I’m sure he is with Ron.”  
“Alright.” Draco said, as they started walking “But I doubt that we will ever find-“

“Hey, Hermione! Draco, darling.” Harry exclaimed happily and Draco sighed a little.  
“How come I haven’t found you, yet?” He asked.  
“I was downstairs greeting the guests the whole time. Oh have you seen Sirius? Has he arrived?” Harry asked and hugged Draco tightly.  
“Yes, he had. He is bickering with his husband.”  
Harry laughed “Oh well. I bet they will calm down, eventually and join us for dinner in an hour.”  
Draco smiled and kissed Harry “I am so happy, that we’re getting married.”  
Harry nodded “Me, too. I love you.”  
“Love you, too.”

Someone hugged them and as Harry looked up, he saw his father “I’m so happy for you two. I would have guess you’d marry Ginny. I mean she is a good looking girl. And reminds me of your mother, but I guess-“  
Lily interrupted him “James. Stop.” She laughed quietly “Who would go to the groom and tell them that they expected them to marry someone else?”  
“None other than our dear Prongs.” Sirius said, as he walked down the stairs and up to the four of them.  
Remus followed him and laughed “He’s right about this one, I must admit.”  
Sirius hugged Remus “We’re really happy for you Harry.”  
Remus nodded “Yes, we are.”

\---

At dinner, there was quite a nice atmosphere. Everyone was chatting and laughing.  
Harry looked at Draco “I’m sure she will make it in time.”  
Draco nodded and continued to eat.  
Remus, who sat next to Sirius, who was sitting next to Harry looked at the blond “Who are you waiting for?”  
“My mother. She hasn’t arrived yet.  
Sirius looked up “I’m sure she will arrive.”  
Remus nodded and smiled “Yes, she’s probably just a little busy or something came up that delayed her arrival.”  
“Are you serious?” Draco asked, hopefully.  
Remus grinned “No that’s my husband. I’m Remus.”  
Draco couldn’t help but chuckle “Why is everyone always making this joke?”  
Harry laughed “I don’t know. To tease you, is what I’d guess. Since you get so annoyed by it.” He grinned “Adorably annoyed.”  
Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled. He was happy that he got along with Harry’s family so nicely, now. He was afraid they’d be angry at him for being a former Death Eater, but they weren’t.

Suddenly an owl flew through the window and landed in front of Lily, who was sitting next to Draco “I think it’s for you.” She said and inspected the letter.  
“Oh, thanks.” He took it from her “I will just read it quickly.”  
Everyone got back to chattering and laughing.  
Draco read the letter and his face fell.  
“What’s wrong, dear?” Lily asked, smiling a little in hopes of brightening the mood.  
James looked up and Draco felt their eyes fixed on him.

“I-“ he started, but couldn’t say anything else, because he might start to cry.  
Remus noticed “Shall we go on the balcony for a second? You look like you need a little bit of fresh air.”  
“I…” he bit his lip “Yes…”  
“Shall I accompany you?” Harry asked.  
“N-no… I don’t want to bother you with it… It’s silly, really.” He looked around and his eyes fixed on Remus and Sirius “Can one of you… come with me?”  
Remus stood up “Alright, come along.”  
They left the room and everyone looked after them.

Hermione bowed forward “What happened? Is he okay?”  
Ron looked at his wife “I don’t think so.”  
Lily looked at Harry “Did you see, what was written in the letter?”  
Harry shook his head, biting his lip “He doesn’t trust me with it? We’re getting married on Saturday…” he said, sadly.  
James smiled “Harry, listen. He probably thinks, it’s something not to get so worked up over and that you might think that he should calm down and don’t overreact.”  
“But I won’t!” Harry said.  
“We know, dear.” Lily smiled “Give him time.”  
“I… I just want to be there for him…” Harry muttered.  
“And you will.” Sirius smiled “All through your marriage. But sometimes, people don’t want to talk to certain people about something, even if it’s their husbands or best friends.” He looked at Harry.  
“Alright. I guess, I will just-“

“Harry?” He heard from his left and saw Remus “Could you come out for a minute? Draco wants to see you.”  
Harry got up “What’s wrong?”  
“He’s crying. Please comfort him.” Remus said “But don’t say he’s overreacting. This is really hitting him hard.”  
“I would never!” Harry exclaimed and passed Remus, who sat back down.

“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked.  
“Is it because of his mother?” Pansy asked.  
“Yes.” Remus said.  
“Is she alright?” Lily said, shocked.  
“Poor Draco.” Molly muttered. “Is she hurt?”  
“No, she is not sure if she will make it in time for the ceremony. She has somethings to take care of, regarding Lucius and his trial.”

Everyone looked shocked. Molly’s face fell. Lily glanced over to the balcony in sympathy. James shook his head a little and was about to say something, when Sirius did instead.  
“Poor Draco. This must be hard. He really loves his mother.”  
“Yes.” Lily agreed “Every time we met the two of them, they were really close. I fell sorry for him.” She stood up “I will talk to them.”  
James sighed “Lucius is ruining his son’s life, even when he’s not there.”

But before Lily could reach the doors, connecting the dining room with the balcony, Harry and Draco came in, the blond crying and Harry trying to comfort him.  
Lily went over and hugged him “Draco, dear. Please don’t cry.”  
James smiled “After all Lily’s going to be your mom, too.”  
“Do you want your mom to lead you down the aisle?” She asked.  
“Yes.” Draco sobbed.  
“I can do that.” Lily smiled “Now please cheer up.”  
Draco rubbed his eyes “I’m sorry… I ruined the whole atmosphere.”  
“No.” Remus smiled “You didn’t.” he handed him a tissue “Dry your eyes.”  
Molly smiled “I’m sure everything will turn out fine, eventually.”

But her statement, should be proven wrong, when sooner and later, more things started to go wrong.

\---

Harry and Draco lay on their bed, watching T.V., when Sirius ran in, looking panicked.  
“Sirius?” Harry looked at him “Are you okay?”  
“Moony.” He stammered.  
“Is Remus alright?” Draco sat up and Harry did as well.  
“The night of your wedding is a full moon!” He said.  
Draco threw his head back on frustration “Damn it! I knew we forgot to plan something!”  
Suddenly Remus busted in “Sirius! Please don’t worry Draco and Harry even mo-“ he paused and looked around “He told you?”  
“Yes! Why didn’t you tell us?” Harry asked.  
“I didn’t notice until last Monday.” He sighed. “But, Snape will come, won’t he?”  
“He wanted to. But he hasn’t arrived yet.” Draco said “Why?”  
“He could give me Wolfsbane. Sirius and I could Leave the party early and lock ourselves in the garage, where the cars are parked.” Remus said “And I can take the Wolfsbane and be harmless.” He said.  
“That’s a brilliant idea, Moony.” Sirius said and kissed his husband lovingly.  
Remus chuckled “I did it many times before and it always went by alright.”  
Draco nodded “I will fire phone him.” He got up and walked to the fireplace.

\---

About ten minutes later, Draco walked back in “I called him.”  
“What did he say?” Sirius asked, holding Remus close to his side.  
“He will be here by tomorrow and he will bring the potion.” Draco smiled.  
Remus sighed in relief “Thank you. And I am sorry for stressing you out.”  
“It’s alright.” Harry laughed “After all, it would be worse, if you had forgotten turned into a full grown werewolf at the after party.”  
“I know. That would have been a really bad thing.” Remus said.  
“Yes, it would.” Sirius grinned “A damn party killer.”  
Remus laughed a little “Yeah. Killing the mood, would be worse than the possibility of me killing someone.”  
Sirius pulled Remus closer “Yes. After all, who’d want to kill the mood?”  
Remus ruffled Sirius’ hair “No one would like that.”  
Draco raised an eyebrow, smirking a bit “Could you leave us alone now?”  
“Oh. Of course. We’re sorry for disturbing you.” Remus smiled “See you two tomorrow.”  
They left and Draco cuddled back into Harry’s side.

“I hope there won’t be any other problems…” the blond sighed.  
“There won’t. And if there are, we’ll solve them, like we solved this one.”  
“Alright.” Draco said, then laughed “Stupid of us to forget about the wedding being on a full moon, when a werewolf is invited.”  
“Yeah.” Harry chuckled “Kind of.”  
“No, it wasn’t ‘kind of’ stupid.” Draco smiled “It was stupid.”  
“You’re right. But now, we solved this problem.” He kissed Draco’s cheek.  
“Yes and it’ll be the best wedding ever.” Draco smiled.  
“Yes, but we should sleep now. We have a lot of things to do and sort out tomorrow.”  
“You’re right.” Draco nodded and closed his eyes.  
“Well, good night then, darling. I love you.”  
“Love you, too, dear.” Draco muttered.  
And soon after they drifted off to sleep, unaware of the problems that would await them the next day.


End file.
